1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cleaning devices, and particularly to a dust cleaning device for cleaning workpieces by blowing air.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module includes a lens barrel and a number of optical elements. If there is dust in the lens barrel, the dust may deposit on the optical elements during assembly of the lens module. This results in a poor quality of the lens module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a dust cleaning device to overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.